


To Burn Bright And Sharp

by dragonbutts (Wayward_Dragon)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Altered Mental States, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dissociation, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Light Humiliation, Masochism, Masturbation, Mythra's canonically horrible mental health, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Submission, Subspace, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Spoilers, sexy sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dragon/pseuds/dragonbutts
Summary: After the events in Indol, Mythra is restless.Mòrag and Brighid have a solution.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair, Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Season of Kink





	To Burn Bright And Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> This is both a prompt fill for seasonofkink and a request from a friend who wanted waxplay&bondage with this pairing and I figured id two-birds-one-stone it.
> 
> We are ignoring the Rex & Mythra pain bond for the purposes of Porn.
> 
> Sorry this is right up against the due date I had to put my cat of nearly 15 years, my best friend, confidant, and wonderful little brother to sleep recently and it killed my productivity for a bit.  
> I dunno, consider this a bit of a memorial fic I guess!
> 
> Kinks I was given: Sadomasochism, Somnophilia/altered mental states, Oral fixation, Submission, Double penetration
> 
> Kinks I used: Sadomasochism, Altered Mental States, Submission, and (arguably) Oral Fixation
> 
> Its can also meet: begging, bondage, orgasm control, exhibitionism, frottage, humiliation, masturbation, obedience, ropes, temperature play, threesome, voyeurism
> 
> NOTE; I havent watched/played Torna: The Golden Country DLC yet, so this is Potentially not canon compliant for that.
> 
> Also I wrote this over discord and my keyboard doesnt have a ò option so I had to control-f Morag and copy-paste ò in while editing this over 200 times.

Mythra is.

Restless.

They were waiting around for the ship to Tantal and for all intents and purposes, they didn’t have much to do but hang around Indol and _Malos' Driver._

Mythra had to restrain the urge to grind her teeth. Or possibly punch a wall.

The stillness of the last few days after everything that had happened just didn’t feel right.

It wasn't like she was the only one that was antsy, Nia was spending almost all her time glued to Dromarch, fidgeting, or sniping at Zeke, and Tora had been cleaning and doing maintenance on Poppi so often, Mythra had initially kneejerk assumed that was a euphemism for-

Well anyway.

The little errands Rex had been organizing were taking some of the edge off, particularly for everyone else, but the longer Mythra didn't have to be thinking about battle strategies and combat and travel, the longer she and Pyra were spending in the company of their own thoughts.

Pyra got melancholy, with the remembering and the guilt. Passive and quiet and making sure it didn't bother anyone else.

Mythra... Mythra bit back when she hurt. She knew that. She knew _damn well_ how easily she can and would cause harm like this.

But Pyra wasn't up to doing errands right now unless someone (Rex) really needed her, and they were getting room service wether they liked it or not, so Pyra couldn't cook and well...

She didn't trust Amalthus around Pyra. She didn't trust Amalthus around _any of them_. So here she was just to be sure.

The fact that he wasn't _doing anything_ made it _so much worse_ . He was gentle and _kind_ and seemingly trying to aid them. It chafed worse than anything else about the cloying splendor of this place. All the reminders of-

Mythra unclenched her jaw with great effort and exhaled through her nose.

Get to Ophion's control core. Get to Elysium before Malos. And then-

...

This wasn't helping her mood.

She didn't _want_ it to help her mood, but she had to be civil with everyone else.

Couldnt even fucking wallow in her emotions properly! ( _Haze and Jin and-_ )

Indol was the _worst_.

There wasn't much fights to be had here, either, so there was nowhere to take her frustrations out. She had settled to pacing the halls, and everyone had learned to get out of her way or get snapped at.

"Mythra."

Everyone except Mòrag, apparently.

"Frightening the priests I see."

Pyra nudges her to not say something cutting in return. Mythra instead asks just shy of impolite, "Problem?"

Mòrag says, "No, though if you scare them all off we might have trouble getting a hold of one to fetch us dinner later. Perhaps spare a few."

Mythra isn't even sure what she was going to say but Mòrag cuts her off before she can say it regardless, "If you are finding it difficult to settle, perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Mythra hears something in those words that she cannot name and it intrigues her despite herself.

"Im listening."

Mòrag unclasps her hands from where they were resting behind her back and rests one of them on one of her blades, "Perhaps a spar- with certain limiting rules of course."

Mythra's gut response is to decline, but Pyra nudges her again, _'Go on! It'll probably distract you.'_

So she agrees.

No ether. Nia just in shouting distance if things get out of hand. Practice weapons( _which were easily found in a place that trained the Indoline monks_ ) and not their proper blades to prevent serious injury. No fatal strikes.

Mythra remembered how to spar- though she usually wasn't the one doing it. That was always Ad-

Mythra tightens her grip on the wooden blade. It feels too light for what she was used to. But it will do.

Even without the ether, without Brighid helping, Mòrag is a _monster_ in combat.

She had well trained and polished moves with a practiced ease to them and the force to match. The world narrows in focus to just them- and Mythra feels the hum of adrenaline seep in like an old friend.

Perfect.

Distantly she registers Rex running in and getting sent back off by Brighid, who had arrived earlier.

Mòrag lands another strike on her arm and Mythra feels alive despite herself.

The sting of it sharpens everything- and Mòrag doesn't even remotely pull the next blow to her side- which if she were a human would leave a pretty hefty bruise for a few days.

The breath hisses out of her at the impact and she strikes back.

Mythra rarely lands a hit on Mòrag- to be honest the katana-style practice blade was _really_ throwing off her fighting style and she kept swinging expecting a wider, heavier blade. It was throwing her aim off and she wasn't going to stoop to cheating with foresight.

She knew how, the same way she had vague theoretical knowledge of many things that she only knew she knew in the moment, but it wasn’t the intensity and depth of Knowing the way she knew how _her_ blade worked.

But, for the first time in days she felt something like excitement and joy instead of numbness and-

With each blow Mòrag lands, the world sharpens again, with each feint and dodged blow the magnetic pull of focus narrows to just Mòrag and the light in her eyes.

Mòrag finally says something, her voice fierce with exertion, "For not using your preferred blade style you have adapted well."

The compliment in that tone of voice fizzes in her chest in a odd sort of way. Mythra swings and misses again before replying, "All blades _-hah-_ instinctively know how to use their weapon. This isn't much different."

She… Didn’t want to explain the Knowing thing right now. She didn’t want to think about Aegis things.

Mythra grunts at another impact to her thigh and manages to score one on Mòrag's upper arm in return.

Without really thinking about it Mythra continues, "You learnt this from scratch. That's far more impressive."

She.

Didn't really mean to say that. But the small smile that graces Mòrag's face feels like maybe it was fine.

Mòrag and her trade blows without talking for awhile more. Mythra can see in Mòrag's stance and her heavy breathing that she is beginning to tire- but Mythra is too.

Mythra has also been whacked a good few more amount of times. And- Mythra is pulling her blows.

She can't _not_.

To be honest she doesn't really want to win this one.

She purposefully dodges just a _little_ slower than she strictly could and Mòrag lands another hit on her hip- it jolts to the bone and the muddy muteness of the world clears up bright again.

The pain would be a small penance for not being able to save-

Mythra gives another swing as Mòrag dodges back neatly.

A quick flash of surprise flickers in Mòrag's eyes before they turn calculating.

Mythra falls into a better stance and watches her warily.

Mòrag curls her lips into a smile and throws out a flurry of strikes in quick succession. Mythra blocks the first two, but the third hits home against an already bruising spot and stars spark in her vision.

She falls to one knee for a moment before getting shakily back up.

Mòrag waits for her.

Mythra will pretend it doesn't hurt her pride a little- if only because its the closest thing to a fight Mythra is probably going to get in _days_.

The second she gets back into a good stance Mòrag goes for another set of blows, driving her back a few steps closer to the wall. And then another few. 

Mythra lets her in lieu of going on the offensive.

Mythra gets hit again, but scores one back.

As Mythra takes another step back, panting heavily, she registers the wall not far behind her.

Normally, it would have been reflex and instinct to dodge to the side to avoid getting trapped. She doesn't fight well in tight spaces and it usually sends a spike of discomfort when she _does_ get even a little cornered. But right now-

The burn of exertion after days of nothing, the tension of a fight, the sting of mild injuries making everything so bright and clear and real in a way thats both disorienting and intoxicating...

Mythra only wonders what Mòrag was going to try to do- would Mòrag back her all the way up to the wall?

Mythra gets a funny little spike of electric sensation in her gut at the thought. Anticipation maybe?

She doesn't have to wonder long. Mòrag moves slowly forward again, gaze intense with a quality Mythra couldn't quite name, as she continues to swing.

Mythra blocks them all this time, but has to back up another step.

And then another as Mòrag scores another glancing blow to the shoulder.

Something flickers in Mòrag’s eyes, and then all at once, Mòrag picks up the pace to something harsh and serious and _much_ more like how she usually fights.

Mythra blocks one, two, three, before taking another two hits and suddenly her back hits the wall and Mòrag’s sword stops an inch below her core crystal.

It is silent except for both of their panting. And Mòrag is so very close and a sharp, heated pang of want sparks down Mythra's spine. Before Mythra can fully process that, Mòrag is pulling her practice sword away and standing back, "You aren't taking this terribly seriously."

"If I took this seriously I’d break the building," Mythra snaps back, voice not heated enough to truly bite.

She was still trying to recalibrate after _that_.

Mòrag tilts her head in acknowledgement before saying like it was no big deal at all, "You could have dodged most of those blows."

While Mythra squawks in surprise and embarrassment at being caught out, Mòrag continues over her smoothly, "If you _want_ to be hurt there are more productive, safer ways."

Mythra is struck silent and still, as though slapped with a fish.

It takes a few tries to summon words, "W-What?"

Mòrag continues, "Or am I wrong?"

She is not wrong, and all Mythra can do is flush and look away.

After a moment, Mòrag says, "What are you looking to get with this?"

It confuses Mythra so much she looks up and asks, "What am I looking to get with _what_?"

Mythra knows what Mòrag is asking. Mythra knows Mòrag knows that she knows what she’s asking.

Mòrag waits expectantly, eyebrow raised.

Mythra breaks first and slides down the wall to sit on the floor.

"I dunno," Mythra grumbles just audible

Mòrag makes a little inquisitive noise.

Mythra balls her fists and says louder, " _I don't know alright?!_ Does it matter?"

Mythra doesn't want to have this conversation, with the _concern_ and the _questions_ Mythra doesn't want to- can't answer about-

Mòrag says, voice soft and low, "It does a little, actually. Because if you like, Brighid and I have an offer for you."

Mythra looks up.

That. That wasn't what she was expecting.

At all.

Admonishments for risking herself, sure. Something about how its an insult to the both of them to not actually try in a test of skill, also sure. Concerned questions about if she's _feeling alright_ that Mythra can't deal with right now, maybe.

This isn't any of that.

Mythra... Doesn't know what it is, but she is curious despite herself.

Mythra crosses her arms, "Im listening."

Mythra registers Brighid strolling up out of the corner of her eye as Mòrag says, "We might want to have this conversation in a more private venue."

Its only then that Mythra both remembers where they are and that there are. _Connotations_ to pain seeking.

Oh.

_Ohhhhhh._

Mythra can feel her face getting red as she realizes what it is they are so casually offering.

Pyra is laughing distantly at her and says, _'Well, go on! You want to, don't you?'_

Well.

She. She _does_ want to know where this leads, actually.

Especially considering-

She looks over at Brighid, who finished strolling up.

Brighid smiles slightly and cocks an eyebrow.

She thought they were exclusive, but _you know what?_

Ok.

She'll... She'll trust them.

Mythra stands up slowly.

"Alright."

Mòrag smiles and gestures for her to follow.

Mythra follows quietly. She can feel the ether in her body circulating faster. She’s probably glowing a little brighter than usual because of it.

This is... Well she's never actually done something like this before.

Its making her feel giddy and stupid with the anticipation of it all.

What are they offering exactly?

She can imagine a whole bunch of things that are only making her blush more.

Its not long until they reach Mòrag and Brighid’s rooms.

Mythra hesitates a second before she crosses the threshold, steeling herself a second before walking in.

Brighid shuts the door behind her as Mythra looks around.

She doesn't know what she expected the room to look like?

Its just a large bed, a large dresser with nothing on it, a desk and chair, and some neatly stacked supplies, really.

Mòrag starts talking again, "If your reasons for seeking punishment are because of the sensation itself and what it gives you, there is something Brighid and I can do for you. So is it?"

"I-," Mythra's reasons are complicated, and it takes effort to push out the words, "Mostly. Yes."  
Mythra forces herself to make steady eye contact.

Mòrag stares intently into Mythra's eyes for a good long while, before nodding.

Good. Mòrag wasn't going to press for details.

"What we are offering is this sensation in a controlled environment-"

Brighid cuts in, "Mythra, Mòrag is asking if you would like it if we were to hurt you in a way of your choosing- in a kink context. The sex is optional."

Well.

Brighid wasn't beating around the bush today.

Pyra nudges her one last time before retreating away from the front fully and leaving Mythra alone with them.

Mythra realizes she's been silent for maybe a little too long.

"Ah-"

Mythra... Well Mythra doesn't want to regret not trying this, and who knows, it might actually take the edge off properly.

"Ok."

Mòrag smiles and it makes Mythra feel even more flustered.

Brighid starts talking again, "First thing, do you have a particular preference on the type of pain?"

Mythra shrugs, "I've never..."

This whole conversation is agonizingly embarrassing and she can’t even muster the ability to be bitey about it.

Brighid humms and replies, "We have a few options, would you prefer to be hit by something or would you be open to something else?"

Mythra tilts her head and asks, "Something... Else?"

Brighid, "How do you feel about candles?"

At seeing Mythra confused look, Brighid clarifies, "Hot candle wax," as she mimes tipping a candle.

Oh.

Well hmm.

That’s an option, isn't it?

And less likely to impair performance if shes needed later for battle.

As it is the minor injuries from the spar will need to be slept off.

Blade regeneration for her is very slow because of Rex, but its still much better than a human.

"Alright."

Mòrag smiles as Brighid clasps her hands and says, "Wonderful! Now there's a few things we need to go over first."

Mòrag pulls a bundle of rope out of somewhere and asks, "Would you like to be tied down?"

That sends a sharp spike of arousal to Mythra's gut.

Fine, might as well just go the whole way. Mythra nods, well aware she is blushing so much, some of her ether lines are probably very slightly glowing.

"Verbal agreement, please," Mòrag says.

"Yes," Mythra says, her voice cracking a little.

Mythra feels like the embarrassment of being made to admit that shouldn't be turning her on, but it is.

Brighid starts talking again, "For this session, if at any point you would like to stop for any reason, let us know. Can you do this?"

She should probably be upset Brighid thinks she wouldn’t say something, but also she’s still grateful they aren’t having the self-harm talk right now, so she’s going to let it slide.

Mythra figures she should verbally agree for this too, "Yes."

Brighid nods and goes to sit on the dresser, "Ill be here directing the both of you, and Mòrag will be doing most of the work. You just have to let us take care of you, really."

Mòrag slowly removes her coat as Brighid continues, "Would you like this to involve sex? Its fully on the table if you like."

Mythra is definitely glowing enough for everyone to notice now, " _mmmhmm-_ " Mythra figures they want words again and manages to say a slightly strangled "Yeah."

Mòrag folds her coat neatly and sets it on the back of a chair.

Its absolutely _riveting_ to watch.

Mòrag starts talking about as Mythra realizes she's staring and looks away, "Do you have a particular preference for how you would like to be tied?"

Mythra has no idea, and so shrugs in response.

Brighid cuts in smoothly, "How about on your back on the bed?"

Mythra feels like if she's blushes any harder she's going to pass out, but manages to nod anyway.

Mòrag picks up the loop of rope and starts to unloop it as Brighid says, "Then go ahead and dismiss your clothing and get on the bed."

This is _really_ happening now, isn't it?

Mythra feels kind of weird about being the only person naked but also giddy, with that warm sort of adrenaline-arousal-fluttery suspense thats been building this whole time. So she gets on the bed and sits in the middle- dismissing everything in the process.

Mòrag reaches her with a pleased hum that tingles down Mythra's spine.

The rope Mòrag loops around her is softer to the touch than Mythra expects.

Its... Meditative, the stillness of the moment. The quiet breathing, the glow of her and Brighid in the dim room.

The feeling of Mòrag's still-gloved hands on her bare skin as she loops rope under Mythra's breasts makes her shiver.

Then Mòrag gently but firmly presses her down and back, forearms flush against the headboard. Mythra goes along with it, and Mòrag starts looping rope around the nearest arm.

The position feels really... Vulnerable. Especially when shes naked.

She should probably feel cold, being naked like this, but she isn't. Flustered as she still was, along with Brighid heating the room, it was almost a little _too_ warm.

Mòrag secures one arm to the sideboard- snug but not dangerously so.

"Not too tight?" Mòrag asks.

Mythra shakes her head, "S' fine."

Mòrag gets the other arm, and Mythra gets treated to having Mòrag half-undressed, practically _indecent_ by Mòrag's standards and hovering over her.

Mythra knows she probably has permission to stare right now but she still isn't sure where to put her eyes, really.

Mòrag finishes and sets back, leaving Mythra blinking rapidly.

"Good?"

Mythra tugs on them a little, and the way the ropes are tied, if she moves one part of her body, it pulls more taut across the rest. The pressure is so bright and makes her sharply inhale at the spike of arousal the sensation and not being able to move brings.

Oh yeah. Words.

"Good," Mythra says, the blush that had faded a fair bit returning full force.

Mòrag makes a pleased hum and asks, "Would you like your legs done too?"

Mythra stutters a bit trying to respond, "Ah- A-Alright."

Mythra didn't really expect to be so into something so... Like this. For it to affect her so. But... _Well_.

Brighid produces two more coils of rope from somewhere -these ones shorter- and tosses them to Mòrag.

Mythra's thighs were squeezed together before, but only a gentle gloved hand on her knee and she's sliding them apart without hardly thinking about it.  
Its. Hmm.

Mòrag slides off the bed again to affix the rope to her ankle and the bedframe.

Mòrag moves to the other leg and affixes that one, too. The way they are now forcibly spread is _juuust_ enough it feels almost uncomfortably exposed, and Mythra really shouldn't find that so hot, she really shouldn't. The heat pooling between her legs about it and the way Mòrag's gaze slides over her as she finishes tying is just... A lot.

Brighid pipes up from her spot where she was retrieving a couple large candles, "Mòrag, take off your boots."

And so Mòrag sits on the edge of the bed and does so, dropping her hat off on the end table while she was at it.

Mythra watches, for lack of anything else to do while effectively mobilized unless she wants to cheat with a burst of ether to break the ropes( _she doesn't and she won’t_ ). Mòrag strides to Brighid and picks up a now-lit candle and returns to the edge of the bed.

Mythra's palms are sweaty, and her breathing is elevated. She isn't sure if its nervousness, anticipation, or arousal but as Mòrag removes a glove with her teeth she thinks maybe its all three.

Mòrag then moves to straddle one of her legs and whatever thoughts were in Mythra's head before instantly get tossed out.

Mòrag pauses, "Alright?"

Mythra manages a _'mmmhmmm'_ and Mòrag removes the other glove and pulls up a sleeve.

Tipping the candle Mòrag tests the drip of hot wax on her wrist- expression barely flickering.

Evidently to her satisfaction, Mòrag turns back to Mythra.

"Lets start slow, shall we," Brighid says from the dresser.

Mòrag leans forward and asks, "Ready?"

"Yes," Mythra replies.

The first drip is sharp shock. Mythra knows what burns feel like, but still it makes her breath stutter and her arms twitch where they were bound.

Its invigorating, and also really really hot- literally and figuratively.

Mòrag makes a low inquisitive noise, so Mythra forces herself to hiss out a yes again.

"She can take it, Mòrag," Brighid purrs from her perch, "Lets start her off nice and easy, though."

Mòrag makes a pleasant agreeing noise and tips the candle again, drips hitting across Mythra's stomach.

Mythra kind of hates when people talk around her like that usually- it comes with the territory of being a blade and all, but it still tends to make her grit her teeth. In this context, however, it burns funny in her chest and even lower. It still feels a little humiliating, but in the way this whole situation feels humiliating-exhilarating-hot.

The sharp burning shuts off her thoughts about it, and Mòrag very deliberately and slowly tips drips of the wax across her stomach. 

Mythra is used to pain, fighting is the purpose of a blade after all, isn't it? She knows how to breathe through it, but its just... _Different_ like this.

Pain usually doesn't... Its not usually something that makes her-

But it _really is_ right now.

Mòrag lets up for a moment while Mythra pants.

Everything feels so sharp and _real_. The high threadcount sheets beneath her, the pillow she was propped up a little on, the ropes holding her in place, Mòrag's weight on her leg, the cooling but still very warm wax...

Its a lot.

Mòrag tips the candle back down slowly again, this time higher, hitting carefully across her collarbone and down her breasts and _oh wow_ thats a lot.

Mythra cant help squirming a little, the ropes pulling taut.

Mòrag smiles a smug little smile as Mythra grits her teeth to force back noise.

That really shouldn't be attractive.

Mòrag says in that low soft tone she uses when she's out for blood, "The walls are quite soundproof, you know,"

She did _not_ know that actually.

And well… If she was already this laid-bare...

Mòrag tips the candle again and Mythra makes a high little noise and _oh that feels so embarrassing to not bite back_.

Brighid laughs from her perch, "See, that's more like it! You're thinking too hard, Mythra. That's _my_ job right now. Mòrag, you're still wearing far too much clothes, dear."

Mòrag makes a hum of acknowledgement and sets the candle down. Slowly and methodically, she begins to unbutton her undershirt.

Its not _quite_ a striptease, but Mythra is well aware this is specifically to torment her a little and entertain Brighid at the same time. She simply can't look away.

Mòrag gets up on her knees and unbuttons her pants, too, and slides them down- both the outer and inner layers.

The pants get gently tossed over to Brighid, who catches and neatly folds them. Mòrag's undershirt stays on, but it’s unbuttoned, and Mythra can clearly see her bra and _very nice_ stomach muscles as she settles herself back down on Mythra, picking the candle back up again.

Mythra registers Mòrag's black panties and bra match for half a second before Mòrag tips the candle once more.

It still feels terribly embarrassing to make noise, but she can't help a few little noises as Mòrag goes back to the slow, steady pace.

She is used to sharp, quick impact. This is new, and therefore hard to ignore.

The perfect shock to her system.

The proximity of Mòrag was likewise wearing at her will to stay composed.

Mòrag's warmth and weight and bare thighs and only a bit of cloth between her thigh _and_ -

Again, after a short while of burning, Mòrag gives her a second to catch her breath.

Brighid pipes up again, voice playful and drenched in what Mythra assumes is arousal, "You can be a little meaner than that Mòrag."

Mythra's first thought was _please do_ , which she just barely keeps from saying out loud.

And Mòrag very much delivers.

Mòrag places a hand firmly on her other hip and begins to pour drips again.

The sharp stinging heat is much more intense when more is poured at once, and that is exactly what Mòrag is doing.

Mythra jerks at the first pour but the ropes hold firm as burning wax drips down her stomach. The second comes right after the first across her breasts and Mythra cannot hold silent or still even if she wanted to.

The ropes were _very much_ there for a reason, apparently.

The intense, bright look in Mòrag's eyes as she barely gives time for Mythra to recover before another round hits solidly somewhere between her legs an a tangled mess of fear-anticipation-arousal- _yes-yes-yes_.

It hard to focus on anything beyond the sensation of it all, and that was exactly the goal here. Hard to be self-conscious about whining like a needy animal when you can’t even properly string together a coherent sentence in your head.

Mythra thinks there's another pour or two, it all blurs together in a shivvery bright blur of pain and Mythra is sure she's gotten beyond speaking volume, but Mòrag's hand stroking her hip and her low voice saying something Mythra is too out of it to quite register keeps her from trying to think about it.

That quiet, bright, headspace of nothing but _sensation_ is exactly what Mythra has been chasing all day and possibly forever.

The pain is not going to get her off by any means- but _fuck_.

After a second Mythra registers there isn't more pain and she makes a dizzy little questioning noise.

Brighid's voice feels maybe a little far away, "You still coherent over there?"

"mmmhm," Mythra mumbles.

"Use your words," Mòrag says, which is _just_ condescending enough to hit that perverse shame-arousal sensation again and kick enough of her brain back in gear to respond.

"Yee _eah_ ," Mythra manages to say.

Brighid talks again as the world comes back into focus for the most part, "I think you can both be rewarded for a job well done."

Mythra registers this means sex about half a second before Brighid continues, "Hmm, rest of your clothes off, Mòrag."

Mòrag slides the button-down off and tosses it in the direction of the clothes chair along with the hair tie keeping her hair up. Neither quite makes it, but no one is paying attention to that now. Or, at least, Mythra certainly isn't.

Its so rare to see Mòrag without her hair up. Fuck, she's _so pretty_ and the light flush across her cheeks is entrancing.

Mòrag unclasps her bra and slides it off. Mythra knows she's blatantly staring but there is no way she is going to stop.

Especially as Mòrag gets up off Mythra's thigh and starts sliding down her panties.

Those and the bra go _somewhere_ \- Mythra was too busy staring and having her brain short out.

"Oh," Brighid says, "And hands-free for now, dear."

Mòrag settles back down and she is _very naked_ and sliding a knee under Mythra's other leg and _oh-_

Mòrag makes a low inquisitive hum and Mythra doesn't have any will to stop herself from hissing out a " _Please_."

Mythra is very aware of how terribly wet she is over all this but she isn't the only one and that's _really hot_ to know Mòrag is(was?) getting off on her pain.

It is. Kind of a lot hot to be tied down and ground on- degrading in that kind of fun way this whole little event has been. The best Mythra can do in return is squirm and try to grind back with her limited ability to move, Mòrag got to set the pace by and large and it was just so _very different_ from getting herself off.

Different from profiting off Pyra getting off, too- Mythra had control of the body. She just couldn't do much of anything with it.

The almost... _Helplessness_ made it all so much more intense. She was entirely at Mòrag's mercy- and Mòrag knew it.

The pace Mòrag sets is pretty slow, which isn't going to get Mythra off but IS really nice- _just_ nice enough that its making her more aroused, but not intense enough she's going to get anywhere. A tease, more than anything.

Mythra was already keyed up before, but this was just _so much_.

How pretty Mòrag looks naked with her hair down and on top of her, the sensation of it all, Brighid watching which was impossible to forget.

Mythra already was loud as hell before, it makes it easy to not stop herself from panting and whimpering as her squirming does jack all.

It's _fucking fantastic_.

"What a pretty picture the two of you make," Brighid says low and husky, and Mythra looks over to see her slide a hand between her legs which... _Oh wow_ does that hit some kind of something for her.

Must do something for Mòrag too because her audible not-quite-panting stutters for a second.

Brighid speaks again, "You can go faster that that, hmm?"

Mòrag makes a little _mmmn_ agreeing noise and complies.

The sudden uptick of pressure makes Mythra make a pleased, desperate noise. _Yes yes yes_.

Mòrag's breathing picks up a notch in volume and speed, which - hot. The bright, intense look in her eyes is likewise so very hot.

The slick slide of friction and pressure and the pull of the ropes starts to build the coiling, tight sensation that means means she might be able to get off from this.

But before that gets much of anywhere, Brighid speaks up again, " _-hah-_ freeze."

Mòrag goes perfectly still, with only a slight tremble to the hand she was using for balance betraying her.

Brighid's tone makes even Mythra not try to move.

"Perfect _-hah-_ ," Brighid says, "Now does Mythra need another round?"

Another ro- _oh!_

Mòrag's voice is even lower than usual as she asks, "Now do you?"

It really really shouldn't turn her on so much to get teased this hard and then getting swapped to pain. It really shouldn't.

But it _does_.

"mmmhmm," Mythra gets out, " _Please_ ,"

"How polite," Brighid says and it makes Mythra's stomach flutter with that strange arousal-embarrassment feeling, "Mòrag?"

Mòrag leans forward to grab the candle again.

The first few drops across her chest possibly feel more intense than before, edged with arousal that lances straight through her. Mythra groans and squirms, trying not to rut against Mòrag's leg with far more effort than should be necessary.

Mòrag looks real smug about that for someone whos just as horny as Mythra is.

Mòrag places her hand on Mythra's hip and says, "Breathe."

A second after she tips the candle again and _fuck_ -

Mòrag's hand keeps her hips firmly in place as she jerks and arcs her back. The pain narrows the world again and slides it further into focus and _almost_ takes the place of sexual pleasure.

It resonates sharply between her legs and Mythra feels like she has never been more turned on in her _fucking life_.

The round seems to go on forever without a break, and Mythra knows she's getting loud as hell about it but she can't stop its just _so much_ as the drips trail down her stomach so _very_ low.

Finally Mòrag relents on her and the fresh pain stops for a second.

Mythra feels like she's almost in that dizzy, quiet space the first session of this put her in again- just like… A horny version.

Mythra shivers as Mòrag gets a firm grip on her other leg. Everything feels so oversensitive.

Mòrag turns with the candle and Mythra gets a second to register where Mòrag is going to pour it before wax is being spattered slowly up her inner thigh.

Much less at a time than on her stomach, but the skin is _so much_ more sensitive there.

The pain is sharp and hot and lances straight up to her core and she isn't sure when she cries out if its out of pain or pleasure.

Slowly, slowly the drips make their way up her thigh, every inch upward intensifies the sensation. Its breathtaking, and impossible to focus on anything else. If Mythra thought she was turned on before, it was nothing compared to now.

She shakes and whines and tries _so hard_ to stay still.

After what seems like an eternity, Mòrag stops a few inches from her crotch and sets the candle down. It takes Mythra a moment to realize its over, and she almost feels disappointed- at least until Mòrag's hand starts sliding up her leg.

Brighid says, "Mmn go ahead, Mythra's been _very good_ for us."

The clearly intentionally condescending praise really shouldn't make her this wet, but it does, Brighid knows it, and is _very much_ exploiting it.

Mòrag stops her hand just short of Mythra's crotch and says slow and silky, "Tell me what you want."

Mythra squirms, face hot, eyes squeezed shut, "Please-"

Mòrag makes a low inquisitive noise.

Oh she _really is_ going to make Mythra say it, huh?

Going to make her _beg_ for it?

Fuck thats upsettingly hot, too.

Mythra makes a wrecked little whine and gets out, "Please... _-hah-_ touch me- I want _-mnnn- inside-_ "

That must be enough for Mòrag because she finally slides her hand up, lowly saying, "Good girl."

The praise is why Mythra moans and arcs her back more than the touch.

Brighid says, clearly out of breath a little, "Go ahead and give _-hah-_ her what she wants- what she _needs_."

 _Fuck yes_ she needs this.

Mòrag finally presses two fingers inside at a tortuously slow pace.

Mythra makes a noise that if she wasnt so keyed up she'd likely die of embarrassment from and tries to buck her hips into it.

Mòrag uses her other hand to hold her still, "Eager, are we?"

Mòrag's self-satisfied smile very much says she doesn't mind.

Mythra doesn't have anything remotely coherent to say to that, she just makes another desperate noise and squirms in her restraints.

Eventually, Mòrag is up to her knuckles, and she readjusts her position a little for better leverage.

Then she starts in.

Like all other times, Mòrag starts slow and _almost_ gentle.

After so long of nothing its fucking great but its really _really_ not the pace Mythra is used to. Its not... Shes not- _gentle_ or _slow_ with herself. Its strange and _a lot_ in a weird oversensitive but not intense _enough_ sort of way that is just totally frying her fucking brain and compound with the remnants of the narrow, hazy state of mind she was in properly just a bit ago.

She feels _desperate_ and shaky and out of it entirely. The pain from before has her still out of it, really.

Mythra squirms harder, really unable to help herself.

" _Mmnn-_ Now just relax and let Mòrag take care of you, Mythra," Brighid says.

Easier said than done!

Mòrag humms and slides her hand to rest lightly, but nevertheless _around_ Mythra's neck.

Mythra goes still, breath stuttering to a halt.

"Would this help?" Mòrag downright purrs.

Mythra manages a " _mmmmhmmm_.”

_Fuck._

Mòrag's hand isn't cutting off circulation or breathing, but the thrill that she _could_ do so is blindingly intense.

It doesn't necessarily make it _easy_ to let Mòrag set the pace without getting ahead of her, rather, it just presses her further into that hazy state of mind that makes her compliant and floppy.

And _fuck_ she wants that.

That Mòrag looks so smug about it really makes it so much more intense.

She doesn't have the time to really process that, however, before Mòrag starts slowly moving her fingers again.

Its a lot of effort to not chase the sensation- to properly give up control, but she doesn't buck her hips even once.

She _wants_ to be compliant, she _wants_ to be a _good girl_ , she _wants them to do whatever they fucking want to her_. She doesn’t want to think about things or decide things right now. She just wants _this_. This quiet, hazy state of mind and Mòrag’s hand around her throat and everything narrowed to sensation and them.

The sensation is dizzying, it feels like her spine is melting and its still not intense enough and too much all at once. Mòrag strokes a thumb across what would be a pulse point on a human- well its still a pulse point for a blade, just a ether one instead of blood- and Mythra can barely think of anything else.

The world feels slow and narrow, but in a good sort of way.

"That's more like it," Brighid says with a pleased groan.

...Mythra had almost forgotten Brighid was touching herself while over there.

That is _still_ really hot.

Mythra whines, but stays still.

Mòrag curls her fingers and presses up and Mythra sees stars.

She jerks against her bonds at the intensity, a sharp, surprised noise wrenching itself out of her.

It doesn't... _hurt_ exactly, but its a insistent, strong sensation that edges on _too much_ and makes her breathless. 

Mòrag does not let up, slowly stroking with the same deep pressure.

Mythra isn't sure she can get off from this pace yet, but, _oh wow._

Mythra's tried this on herself before, alright- but someone else with a better angle, longer fingers, and their own pace after winding her up this long really makes a difference.

Its almost overwhelming, it makes her legs tremble and her hands shake and - _oh,_

Yeah, maybe she _can_ cum from this.

Then Mòrag eases off again, and _fuck this pace driving her crazy_. Every nerve feels raw and oversensitive and just _please please please_ -

Mythra shudders and her back arcs and she's angling her hips-

Mòrag presses just slightly harder against her throat and says, "Easy now."

The sheer effort it takes to ease back down and not move her hips is incredible, but she does it.

Mòrag eases up on her throat and says, " _Good girl._ "

Mythra clenches down and whines wordlessly, _yes yes yes she did good didn't she? Please please please let her cum please, she's obeying and everything please._

Mòrag laughs softly and just ruthlessly keeps at that slow, slow pace, every now and then brushing her clit. Mythra can’t stop herself from getting loud. Its just rubbing her nerves fucking raw in the best possible way.

Brighid's voice feels far away as she says, "I think you can let her come now, she's done so well for us."

_yes yes yes please please-_

Mòrag humms and pulls her fingers out.

Mythra shudders at the loss, but doesn’t remain disappointed for long- Mòrag slides her fingers up to press slow but deeply on her clit.

The intensity is _so much worse_ , Mythra's noise level rises to a shout as she tugs against the ropes.

She's suddenly and abruptly aware how close she is, how tense and shivery she is.

"Let it happen," Brighid says, voice thick with the tension of her own arousal.

Mòrag presses a little harder on her neck again and says in a tone at expects orders to be followed, "Come for us," Mòrag just barely ups the pace, " _Now_."

That pushes Mythra over the edge whether she likes it or not with a high, gaspy moan.

It lasts forever. Not as sharp a stab of focused intensity as per usual, but more a full-body wave after wave of spasming and shaking and _fuck fuck fuck-_

Mòrag only relents and stops touching her when Mythra finishes shaking.

_Holy shit_

It wasn't as strong as per usual, but it was certainly longer and different and _extremely hot_.

" _-mmmn-_ Well done, Now yourself," Brighid says, voice rough.

 _Oh,_ Mythra realizes as she blinks the stars out of her vision, _she gets to watch this!_

Mòrag sits back clearly in view of both Mythra and Brighid before sliding her hand down.

Its entrancing to watch, the gentle flush across Mòrag’s cheeks, her quiet but heavy breathing, the way her other hand is fisted in the sheets.

If Mythra wasn’t already spent for the evening- Well.

_Well._

This was going to be featuring in any and all fantasies for awhile, no doubt about that.

Mòrag touches herself a little less slow than she did for Mythra, and Mythra cant even be mad about that- the way that it turned out.

Brighid's heavy panting in the corner makes Mythra wonder for a moment who she should be watching, but she gets distracted by the pretty, quiet little noise Mòrag makes.

Very _very_ distracted by Mòrag.

Brighid wanted to be in the background, so Mythra will let her be, she supposes.

Brighid talks again, “-Mmmn- Want to help her, Mythra?”

“Ok,” Mythra says, dazedly.

Because fuck yes she does.

“Mòrag, _-hah-_ untie her enough to help,” Brighid says.

Mòrag removes her hand and leans forward over Mythra to get to the ropes. Mythra notes her hands shake a little as she frees Mythra.

As the ropes around her become slack, Mythra notes how strange it feels without them now. The restriction was almost… Secure. And now she feels floaty and kind of clumsy.

Brighid pipes up again, "Now _-mnn-_ would you like to put your tongue to good use?"

Well, Mythra didn't think they could get her to blush more but here they are.

"Mmmhmm," Mythra says, kind of strangled.

Mythra slides down a bit on the bed as Mòrag gets into position, one of her hands on the headboard.

Mythra has tasted herself before. Curiosity, and all that. So she knows what to expect there, and that she wont mind the taste. In theory, she knows what to do. She. May have read some... Less wholesome books before on top of her Vague And Approximate Knowledge of Many Things.

So she hesitantly places one of her hands on Mòrag's hip. Mòrag generously allows Mythra to tug her down and tangles her hand in Mythra's hair.

That hazy, quiet space she was in earlier comes back a little- its just her and Mòrag and her task and Brighid over in the corner who tells them what to do.

The low pleased hum when Mythra finally connects her lips and tongue to Mòrag's clit is enough encouragement to stay there, too.

She judges she should stay at the pace Mòrag set, right?

So she does.

Its easy to slide into that quiet sort of mindset again, hypnotic, almost, to listen to Mòrag pant quietly and every now and then roll her hips- which, _hot_ \- Mythra kind of wants her to do that more and makes a pleased little noise in hopes she does it again.

The hitched breath she gets in response is also really nice.

Mòrag clearly gets the message because she does stop being so still. Nice.

Brighid, who was panting harshly in the corner for awhile now makes a gorgeous shaky groan- _oh, did she-?_

Mythra doesn't have time to think about that though because she is far too busy thinking about Mòrag. And Mòrag's hand in her hair and her weight keeping Mythra in place and the slightest shake to her breath and _and-_!

Brighid's voice cut into Mythra's chain of thought- clearly rather out of breath, "Mòrag can take more than that."

Well, if that wasn't an invitation then Mythra didn't know what was.

Mythra amps up the pressure and speed- and the sharp inhale from Mòrag is delightful.

The following shaky, quiet groan is even moreso.

She keeps it there, savoring the way Mòrag's legs shake just a hair, the way her breathing is rough and heavy. The way she can get Mòrag to roll her hips sometimes and make some low, quiet noise.

Like, it makes it a little hard for Mythra to do the work when Mòrag moves but its. Really _really_ hot to be ah- _facefucked_ like that.

Mòrag is not terribly loud, but what noise Mythra can get out of her is brain-meltingly hot and feels like a minor victory.

The hand in her hair tightens as Mythra adds more pressure- and Mòrag's breath goes sharp and fast.

"Wonderful," Brighid says low and satisfied, "The two of you are so gorgeous like this."

Mòrag makes a low, pretty noise and shudders.

 _Oh-_ Mythra realizes at how tense and shaky Mòrag suddenly is, _she’s so close._

Mythra speeds up her movements, she wants to _please_ \- Wants to return the favor- Wants to _witness her come undone-_

Mòrag doesn’t get all that much louder when she cums, she gives a soft, shaky groan- hand in Mythra’s hair twitching as Mythra gets her over the edge.

With one last lick as the aftershocks fade, Mythra relents, deeply, viscerally satisfied and very very hazy.

Mòrag eases back after a second and slowly gets off Mythra.

Mythra dazedly blinks at the loss of pressure. Shame.  
She props herself up on an elbow.

Brighid is suddenly there and removing the ropes on her legs.  
“Well done, the both of you.”

Mythra makes an agreeable noise as she wipes her faces on the back of a hand.  
Everything is so floaty. In a good way.

Not floaty in the disconnected way, but the punch-drunk euphoria she used to get a lot in fights before… Before.

Mòrag lies back against the headboard, still panting a little bit, which distracts Mythra from that afterglow-killing train of thought.

That was… _wow_.  
There is a cup of water suddenly in front of Mythra, so she takes it and drinks. Brighid hands Mòrag one too.

Brighid talks again, “Lets get you cleaned up, hm?”  
Brighid untangles Mythra from the last vestiges of rope and coils them in a pile on floor.

“Perhaps the bathroom,” Mòrag says, slowly getting to her feet.

Oh! Mythra should follow.

Despite a hand up from Brighid, she still wobbles like a baby Ponio when she gets to her feet. Brighid steadies her, and half-carries her to the bathroom. The skin contact makes Mythra even more unsteady, leaning into it by instinct.  
Brighid huffs a laugh and sets her on a stool to get cleaned up.

Mythra kind of blinks and shes back in the bedroom, free of wax and hair damp from a shower and scented with Brigid and Mòrag's soaps. Not remembering what she(or Pyra for that matter) did for a time is something that happens sometimes- especially when tired, but Mythra would have preferred to have remembered that, thanks.

“-you doing alright Mythra?”  
“ _Hm?_ ” She says eloquently, “Yeah? ‘M good. That was- Yes.”

Brighid smiles, “Im glad you enjoyed yourself. Did that help?”  
“ _Mmm_ ,” Mythra says, against all odds somehow flustered again.

Mòrag, now in just a loose nightshirt, gently leads Mythra back to the bed and lies down, “You can stay if you like.”  
So she could. 

She flops down, and Brighid also gets on the bed.  
Mythra… Mythra feels sleepy- comfortable and hazy and she just kind of wants…

They are just sitting so close, there on the bed.

She leans slowly, at first, and when no one draws away she leans against Mòrag’s shoulder.

She thinks maybe Brighid says something again, but Mythra is too muzzy to distinguish it. Mòrag says something and it sounds like a question, so Mythra makes an agreeable humm and hopes its the right answer. From the huff of laughter it probably is. Mythra doesn’t want to put forth the effort to be coherent enough to understand right now, this is enough.

Mòrag leans back and slides her hand through Mythra’s hair. Ooo nice.

Brighid is there. And slides herself against Mythra’s side, practically pulling Mythra into both her and Mòrag’s lap.

Mythra fades in and out of proper consciousness, hearing the sound of gentle conversation while not really registering it, basking in the Everything- the hairpetting, the proximity, the high of the recent events.

She’d be more worried about this state of being but… She trusted them. And it wasn’t _bad_. Just… Vulnerable.

Eventually, the haziness recedes, and having retained enough wits to make sure she didn’t quite doze off, manages to not make a total fool of herself with her terrible sleeping.

Not that Brighid and Mòrag weren’t well aware of her… _Issues_ , but still.

“-Can go to the lower quarter, they are having a shortage currently,” Mòrag says.

“We will return the Senators’ proposal in the post tomorrow with those amendments then,” Brighid replies.

 _They talk about work in bed?_ Thats so delightfully boring and domestic its cute.

Brighid laughs, and Mythra realises she mumbled that out loud.

She’d be embarrassed, but it wasn’t a mean laugh, and she was too content to care overmuch at the moment.

Brighid says, “Have anything to add?”

Mythra makes a ‘I dunno’ sound.

She only really caught the last bit.

Mòrag makes an agreeable noise and comments,”That probably ought to be enough business for now, though. We will be missed soon, its nearing dinner.”

Ah… Pity.  
Mythra really doesn't want to get up, she doesn’t want this to end.

But she slowly sits back up anyway.

“If you like, in the future, you can come to us and we can do something like this again,” Brighid offers.

Really?

“As friends, we would be all too happy to help you out, this was fun, yes?” Brighid continues.  
Mythra hurries to agree, “ _mhm_ , yes!”

She- This is the most… Grounded shes felt in... _Awhile_.

This… This really did help.

“Thanks,” Mythra says belatedly, as Mòrag slowly sits up to start dressing again.

Mòrag hums with a soft smile, “Our pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhh gorls hot,,,
> 
> I was going to keep Mythra tied up for the face sitting but I did the math and Mòrag's legs were too long to fit comfortably with the headboard in the way.
> 
> I also decided on giving Mythra more emphasized dissociative qualities, so thats part of Mythra's whole pain-seeking- its something that grounds her. She just doesn't have the language to describe this, and neither do Brighid and Mòrag.  
> Mythra blanking out at the end there is both a severe sleep troubles thing and a dissociation thing.


End file.
